


ABC Death Note Age Play

by LeeMarti



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom L (Death Note), Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diaper Kink, Diapers, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, L Has Feelings (Death Note), L Needs a Hug (Death Note), L is Kira (Death Note), M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Praise Kink, Protective Yagami Light, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Submissive L (Death Note), Top Yagami Light, Wetting, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarti/pseuds/LeeMarti
Summary: Connected oneshots about L and Light exploration into sexual ageplay and diaper kink
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what I am doing. We will see. 
> 
> Don't like don't read. If you decide to leave a hateful comment, it will simply be deleted because I am not dealing with ignorant people on this website 
> 
> Chapter Summary- After a rough session where L is tied down and Light tells him to use his diaper until it is soaked before he is allowed to cum, Light takes care of him. AKA a lot of fluffy aftercare.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" L asked, looking up at Light with wide, trusting, innocent eyes. Of course, he knew what Light was doing. They already talked about what they were going to do today. Light just liked it when L acted innocent about what they were doing. 

"What does it look like Daddy's doing?" Light asked, walking up to the little boy. 

"Daddy's got a diaper," L whispered shyly, blushing as he continued, "and ropes."

Light hummed, "and who wears the diaper?" 

"Me," L whispered, looking down at the bed sheets. His cock twitched in his jeans at the thought of wearing the diaper and being tied up. 

"And who am I gonna use the ropes on?" Light asked.

"Me, please, Daddy," L begged with pleading eyes. 

"Of course, Baby. Smart baby," Light praised, kissing a sensitive spot behind L's ear. 

"Daddy," L whined, turning his head to the side and squirming. 

Light chuckled, "eager to start, Baby?" 

"Yes, Daddy," L licked his lips, "I gotta go potty." It was not a lie (L was not allowed to lie to Daddy) and Light made sure he had plenty to drink during the day. 

"Do you remember what Daddy said?" Light asked.

L was half tempted to say 'Daddy says a lot of things' but was very eager to get started and did not want to risk a punishment for talking back. Maybe later, but not right now. So, L simply nodded. 

"Can you tell Daddy what he said?" Light asked, smirking as L flushed deeply. 

"Da-Daddy said that I hafta go potty lots to be allowed to cum," L muttered. 

"A little louder, Baby. Daddy can't hear you when you mutter like that," Light said though he could hear exactly what his baby said.

"Daddy said I hafta go potty lots to be allowed to cum," L said a little louder, blush deepening. 

“That’s right, Baby,” Light said, with a smile, “now lay down so Daddy can put the diaper on you.” 

L nodded, listening to Light and settling down on the pillows. Light pulled down L’s jeans, smirking at the half hard cock. “Do you still have Daddy’s toy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Let Daddy see, Baby,” Light told him. L rolled over on his tummy, groaning as the new position put pressure on his nearly overfull bladder. Light smirked as he saw the bejeweled tip peeking out from L’s hole. “Good boy,” Light praised, patting L’s bottom lightly, causing L to gasp and squirm. 

“Don’t get that excited yet, Baby. We haven't even started,” Light chuckled.

“Can we start now, Daddy, please,” L begged, looking over his shoulder and Light. 

Light chuckled at his baby’s impatience. He kissed the back of L’s neck, causing L to shiver. “Roll over, L.” 

L immediately obeyed his Daddy, looking up at Light, begging with his eyes for the diaper. “Lift your hips,” Light said. 

Finally L thought as he obeyed. He had been waiting for this all day. Stupid Kira Task Force. He wished that he could disband the task force already then they could have this whenever they wanted. 

“Good boy,” Light praised, slipping the diaper under L’s hips. Light taped up the diaper quickly. Sometimes they liked to drag out this part, but not right now. Dragging it out was normally to tease L or make L cum before taping it up. It could also be nonsexual but just as intimate. None of that Light wanted to do right now. 

“How’s that feel, Baby?” Light asked, patting the front of the diaper. 

“Good, Daddy,” L said. He loved wearing a diaper. It was soft and fluffy and the pressure around his bottom and genitals was both incredibly arousing and comforting at the same time. 

“Good. Daddy’s going to tie you up now so sit up for me,” Light said as L nodded, sitting up with his legs still spread out in front of him. He smiled shyly as he heard the crinkle of the diaper. “Remember how Daddy told you to have your arms?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” L said, positioning his arms so that his balled up hands were under his chin.

“Perfect, baby,” Light praised, kissing the top of L’s head. L smiled at the praise. He loved making his Daddy happy. “Now relax so Daddy does not hurt you,” Light said. He was going to do the ropes slightly looser than he normally did. L was going to be here for a while and he did not want his baby in too much pain. He never trusted L to safeword out if he needed to. It happened one too many times that Light has had to prompt L to use his safeword. They talked about it extensively, and L said that he had doms before that ignored his safeword, so why try to use it if it was going to be ignored. 

“I’m so sorry, L,” Light had said as he hugged L, “those were not doms. Those were abusive assholes. That never should have happened to you. I’m so sorry” 

“‘m relaxed, Daddy,” L said, bringing Light out of his head.

Light smiled, “that’s it, Baby. Keep being a good boy for Daddy.” 

L shivered at the words. He loved it when Daddy praised him and it was so easy to earn his praise, and it was so easy to be Daddy’s good boy. He wanted to keep being Daddy’s good boy. 

“Yeah, my good boy,” Light whispered in L’s ear, tying L’s wrists together, kissing the top of his knuckles.

“May I have more kisses, Daddy, please,” L asked, hoping Daddy would say yes. 

“In a second, Baby, Daddy’s busy,” Light said, circling the rope behind L’s back and the front of his arms, immobilizing them to his chest. When he was done, Light kissed his baby’s cheek. “Such a good boy for being so patient for Daddy. Lay down, Baby.” 

L obeyed. He wanted more kisses. Thankfully, Daddy did not disappoint. He kissed down to his chin and neck, suckling on a particularly sensitive part of L’s neck causing L to groan and squirm under his Daddy. 

Light smirked, loving how sensitive L was when he got into this headspace. Light touched the part of L’s chest that was still exposed, kissing the skin of L’s arms in between the rope. Light’s hand traveled to L’s exposed nipple.

L gasped at the sensation of Daddy rolling and pinching his nipple. 

Light chuckled, “feel good, Baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” L said, whimpering when Light’s touch made pleasure zap down his spine and go straight to his cock. He felt his diaper grow tighter. He squirmed, moaning as the fluffiness and thickness of the diaper made him feel that much better. “So good, Daddy.” 

Light wanted to keep going. He wanted to tease L to the edge. Later, Light told himself. He would have plenty of time to tease L during this scene. "Relax, Sweet Boy, just relax. Can’t get that worked up yet.” 

L whined and squirmed when Daddy took his hand and lips off of his body. He wanted more. “Daddy,” L whined. 

Light stood next to the bed, “calm down, Baby,” Light ordered. He clicked his tongue when L did not calm down. He was still squirming, and his breath was coming out in fast and short puffs. Light ran a hand through L’s hair, grasping the hair at the base of L’s skull gently. It was not to hurt L, but it was a show of power. It was a reminder that L had to listen to him. “Calm down,” Light whispered slowly in L’s ear, a soft, domineering tone to his voice. 

L whined at that tone of voice. He loved it when Daddy got that tone. It made him feel smaller. He tried to listen to his Daddy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and forced his body to relax against the bed. 

L looked up at his Daddy, seeing that Daddy was still frowning. “I-I’m calm, Daddy.” 

Light smiled at his baby’s words, “good boy,” Light praised, loosening his grip on L’s hair, petting his hair for a few seconds. 

“I’m going to tie your legs up now, then we’ll get started,” Light told him. L nodded. He was desperate in so many ways and he wanted to get started. 

Light took the second piece of rope and tied L’s ankles together and to the end of the bed. It was loose enough for L to bend his knees slightly and squirm. Other than that, L was completely immoble and helpless. Light loved it. 

“That feel good, Baby?” Light asked, rubbing up and down L’s leg. 

“Yes, Daddy,” L nodded. He loved this. He loved being completely at the mercy of Daddy. He loved not having control of the situation for once. He loved feeling so helpless. 

“Good boy,” Light praised, “do you want your pacifier.” 

“Please, Daddy,” L nodded eagerly. He loved his pacifier. It had the combination of being comforting and soothing, and also made him feel much more small and helpless because he could not speak right with it in his mouth. 

Light smiled at the eagerness of L’s tone, “let Daddy get it, Baby.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” L said when his Daddy pushed the pacifier into his mouth. L immediately started suckling. “Daddy, gotta potty. May I go potty, please?”

“Yes, Baby, good potty in your diaper,” Light ordered, pressing his hand against the front of L’s diaper so that he could feel the warmth when L peed. 

L let out a long moan as he relaxed his bladder and flooded his diaper. Warmth spread around his diaper and that felt amazing. 

“That’s it, Baby,” Light said as he felt the warmth as well, “good baby. You have to go a few more times before you’re allowed to cum. Understood?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” L understood what his Daddy wanted.

“Oh, one more thing, Baby,” Light said, putting his hand in his pocket. He felt the small remote to the vibrator in L’s ass. He clicked it on to the lowest setting. 

“Wha’?” L asked passed his pacifier, closing his eyes and groaning when he felt small vibrations on his prostate. Light would. 

Light smirked when he heard the moan. He ran a hand through L’s hair and kissed his forehead, “have fun, Baby” Light whispered, leaving the room. 

L whimpered and squirmed, allowing his mind to go blissfully blank and just feel. 

Light sat on the couch, powering up his laptop and settled in to watch the show. 

…

Light, of course, did not allow L to get off yet, and L knew that he would not let him. He turned the vibrator off just before he came and turned it back on a few minutes later. L felt like he was going crazy by the time he wet his diaper five times. He had been so close so many times. He was right on the edge. Being denied so many times was frustrating but at the same time felt so good. 

“Daddy,” L whined a few tears that he did not even notice streaming down his face. The vibrations were driving him crazy. He needed to cum. He was surly wet enough to earn his orgasm, “need, need.” 

“What do you need, Baby?” Light asked, running a hand through L’s sweaty hair. 

“Needta cummie, Daddy,” L whined, trying to hold back, knowing that he was not allowed to yet, “please, Daddy, ‘m wet.” 

“Not yet, Baby,” Light said, turning off the vibrator. 

“No!” L sobbed. He was so close! “Please, Daddy, please. I need to cummie. Please, please.” 

“Shh, Baby, shh,” Light soothed, patting his baby’s tummy, “you’re doing great, Baby. look at how wet you are. You did so good. Do you need to go potty now? Go potty one more time, then you can make cummies for Daddy.” 

“I-I’m gonna leak, Daddy,” L said nervously. 

“That doesn’t matter, Baby,” Light said with a smile, “one more time, Baby.” 

“Gotta potty,” L muttered, forcing himself to relax so that he could pee. 

“Go potty, then you can make cummies for Daddy,” Light assured, patting the front of L’s squishy diaper. 

L obeyed filling his diaper one last time, content in the knowledge that he was finally allowed to cum after this. 

“Good boy,” Light praised in a bright voice, “you did so good baby. Do you wanna roll over to hump your diaper?”

“Yes, Daddy, please,” L gasped, trying but unable to roll over himself. 

“Hold on a second, Baby,” Light said, loosening the ropes connecting his legs to the edge of the bed. “Now you can roll over. Daddy will help you.” 

Light helped his baby onto his tummy. He patted L’s diaper clad butt. He picked up the remote again and flicked it on the medium setting. L moaned loudly and squirmed, cock growing hard once again. It was not long before he was moaning and whining constantly. He humped down on his diaper. “Daddy,” L moaned, enjoying the way that Daddy was patting his bottom gently. 

“Daddy’s right here, Baby,” Light assured him, “make cummies for Daddy.” 

“Daddy,” L moaned, starting to shake. He was so close.

Light, knowing that L was close, flicked the vibrator onto its highest setting, patting L’s bottom a little harder. “That’s it, Baby, that’s it,” Light praised as L screamed as he came hard into his diaper. L saw white and went limp against the mattress. L whimpered and whined as he felt the vibrator was still on, buzzing against his oversensitive prostate. 

“Such a good baby,” Light praised as he turned off the vibrator and kissed the back of his neck. 

L sighed at the praise. He squirmed closer to his Daddy. He wanted his Daddy to hold him. He wanted cuddles. “Dada,” L pleaded, hoping that Daddy would understand what he needed. 

Light smiled at the change in title. “Daddy” meant that L was trying to initiate a playtime or they were playing. “Dada” meant that it was either time for aftercare or he was feeling little but did not want to have sex. Now, Light assumed, it was both. 

“I know, Baby,” Light said, “Dada’s right here. Let me untie you. Do you want a bath?” 

“Yeah, Dada,” L nodded, as Dada helped him roll over to his back, “feel yucky.” 

“So does Dada,” Light said. He may or may not have came more than once. He untied L’s arms first, knowing that the enforced position would be uncomfortable after this long. He rubbed L’s arms to promote circulation. There were red marks from the rope but other than that there were no marks on L. Light gently kissed the red marks. He enjoyed seeing the reminders of what just happened and knew that they were a little sensitive. He gently eased L’s arms to his sides, continuing kissing and rubbing. 

L sighed with a small smile at the attention, “Dada.” 

“You’re such a good boy,” Light muttered against L’s skin, “I’m so proud of you. You did so good today. Such a good baby.” 

L squirmed, feeling warmth spread in his chest. “Wanna hug, Dada,” L said, trying to lift his arms to his Dada. 

“No, no, Baby,” Light said, catching L’s wrist and putting his arm back down to his side. 

L whimpered and pouted at the rejection, tears pooling in his eyes, “Dada, want you.” 

“Shh, Dada knows,” Light said, stroking his cheek, knowing that L could be clingy and sensitive after playtime and it seemed like this time was no different, “don’t cry, Sweet Boy. Let Dada untie your legs and take your diaper off and then Dada will carry you to the bathroom, okay?” 

“Okay,” L whispered with a small sniffle, “I love you, Dada.” 

“Dada loves you too,” Light said with a smile, as he untied L’s legs, “Dada loves you so much.”

After Light was done taking off L’s diaper, threw it away, and eased the vibrator out of L, said, “c’mere, Baby Boy.” 

“Dada,” L muttered, allowing Light to lift him up like one would a toddler. He grumbled as the discomfort in his shoulders and arms made itself known, but he was in Dada’s arms, so that was okay.

“Are you sore, Baby?” Light asked, rubbing his baby’s back. 

“Yeah,” L said honestly, “shoulders and arms sore, Dada.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry, Baby,” Light said, kissing the side of his head, “I’ll get you one of your bath bombs. It’ll help the soreness.” L knew that, of course. He was the one that purchased the bath bombs after one intense scene that left him sore the next day despite aftercare. The team asked him one too many questions about why he was in pain. The bath bombs helped chase away any soreness, so they used them whenever there was a chance that L would be sore. But, L liked it when he was in this headspace and Light over explained things a little bit, not in a condescending way, but how one would talk to a child*.

“Thank you, Dada,” L said, snuggling into his Dada’s chest. 

“Don’t thank me for taking care of you, Baby,” Light said, turning on the water of the bathtub, “Dada loves taking care of you.” 

Light placed his baby in the tub. L hummed, the warm water feeling good. “Dada getting in? Wanna snuggle.” 

“Let Dada get your bath bomb first,” Light told him. He heard L whimper, “It’s okay, Sweet Baby. Dada’s right here.” 

Light threw the bath bomb in the tub. L smiled, practically cooing as it fizzled up. 

“Such a cute baby,” Light smiled at L’s reaction, stepping into the bathtub and holding his baby to his chest. 

“Dada,” L muttered lovingly, snuggling into his Dada’s chest. He loved snuggling with his Dada. Dada was the best snuggler ever. 

“Hey there, Baby,” Light smiled down at L, running his hand through his baby’s hair, “like the bath, do you?” 

“Yeah, Dada,” L said, closing his eyes. 

“Is Dada going to have to wash you?” Light asked with a small smile. He loved bathing L so he did not mind it at all.

“Please, Dada,” L asked, pressing his thumb to his lips.

“Sure, Sweet Baby,” Light said, picking up L’s loofah and using L’s favorite soap. “Dada’s going to wash you back first, okay?”

L hummed his consent.

Light gently scrubbed L’s back and arms before rising the sweat and soap away. He then washed his chest and stomach, moving lower until he got to L’s feet. Light tickled the soles of L’s feet. 

L giggled, pulling his feet away from his Dada, “no, Dada.” 

Light chuckled at the demand. L had a love/hate relationship with being tickled and could sometimes get angry when tickled, so when L said he did not want to be tickled, Light respected that (most of the time). 

“Okay, Baby,” Light said, “I’m gonna wash your hair now.” 

L nodded. He loved it when Dada washed his hair.

Light poured water over L’s head before gently scrubbing shampoo into L’s hair. He gently scratched over L’s scalp, causing L to melt against Light's chest. “Good boy,” Light cooed. Light played with L’s hair for a few more minutes, knowing how much L loved it. He then rinsed out his baby’s hair. He then repeated the process with the conditioner. 

“Do you wanna soak for a little bit while Dada washes himself?” Light asked.

“Yes, Dada,” L said. He did not like it when Dada placed him to the side, but he knew that the sooner that he let Dada get clean the sooner that they could cuddle again. 

“Thank you, Sweet Boy,” Light praised him, quickly washing himself so that he could have his baby in his arms again. 

“Do you wanna relax in here for a little bit?” Light asked, bringing L into his lap once again. 

“Please, Dada,” L asked, “wanna cuddle.” 

“Dada’s little snuggle bug,” Light said lovingly, pressing a kiss to L’s cheek. 

“Love cuddling with Dada,” L said, tracing random designs on Light's chest. 

“Good thing that Dada loves to snuggle with his baby,” Light replied, rubbing up and down L’s back. 

They sat in the bathtub until the water was cold. 

“Do you want a diaper, Sweetie?” Light asked as he dried his baby off. 

“Yeah, Dada, please,” L asked, thumb subconsciously entering his mouth. 

“I think you’re going to need your pacifier too,” Light said, taking L’s thumb out of his mouth. L sucking and biting on his thumb was one of Light’s biggest pet peeves. The only time that he did not fuss at L for doing it was in front of the Task Force. It was not like L could suck on a pacifier or chew on a teething ring in front of the team. 

“Yeah, paci, Dada,” L said as Dada laid him down on the carpeted floor. Light got one of L’s diapers, his pacifier, and one of his own sweaters. 

“Dada’s sweater,” L smiled sleepily, reaching out for the sweeter. He loved wearing his Dada’s clothes. 

“Yeah, Dada’s sweater,” Light smiled, pressing L’s pacifier to his lips. L accepted the pacifier imminently, suckling it into his mouth and closing his eyes. Dada would take care of him.

“Lift up, Sweet Boy,” Light ordered gently, slipping the diaper under L’s bottom. Thankfully, L did not have a rash from being in the other diaper for too long, knowing that L had extremely sensitive skin. He sprinkled baby powder over L’s diaper area and rubbed it in gently. After wiping off his hands, Light taped the diaper around L’s hips. 

“Can you set up?” Light asked, pulling his baby up into the sitting position. Light pulled his sweater over L’s head and eased his arms into the sleeves. Light smiled when L was all dressed. He looked adorable in just his sweater and a diaper. 

“It’s bedtime, isn’t it?” Light asked to a quickly fading L. 

“Yeah, Dada,” L said, reaching up for his Dada. he wanted to cuddle and go to sleep. 

“C’mere, Sweet Boy,” Light smiled, picking his baby up and walking over to the bed. He settled in and covered L and himself with the comforter. He held L close to his chest, and L snuggled deeply into his Dada’s side, head resting on Dada’s chest. 

“Dada,” L slurred passed his pacifier. 

“What’s up, Baby,” Light asked, looking down at his little boy. 

“I get Yuri?” L asked for his stuffed animal that he knew was in his Dada’s bedside table. 

“Sure,” Light said, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out the requested brown stuffed bunny. 

“Thank you, Dada,” L yawned, holding his bunny to his chest. 

“You’re welcome, Baby,” Light replied, running his hand through L’s hair. 

“I love you, Dada,” L said, eyes slipping closed. 

“I love you too, Baby Boy,” Light told him. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms not even a few minutes later.


	2. B- Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B- Birthday- L celebrates his birthday with nonsexual age regression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had nothing to do with Beyond Birthday, I swear. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly nonsexual, but I will not be tagging this work with the tag "nonsexual age play" because most of this story will be sexual, and I don't want people looking for mostly nonsexual age play to run across this story and get upset.

When they first met each other L and Light hated each other. How could they not? They were on complete opposite sides. Serial killer and detective. How could they ever be on the same page? 

Little did Light know, L did agree with him (mostly), and was willing to work with him. Kira, however, was too interesting not to chase when he got the chance. L knew almost immediately that it was Light Yagami. He tried to slow the investigation down at least a little bit. He never hated Light, per say, but he was surprised that Kira was so young (younger than him). 

When they were chained together, Light and L began to become close. There was still the same revelry that they had before confinement but as time went on the revelry turned more playful. Playful grabs back and forth instead of ones that were meant to hurt. Every once in a while those would still happen, but they were few and far between until they almost never happened. 

Then there was the attraction. L was sure that he was attracted from the second that he saw Light on surveillance. He was not sure when (or even how) Light became attracted to him. He knew that Light was when, after 3 months of them being chained together, Light kissed him one night. That had not been unwelcome, but a shock. Light nearly freaked out and apologized immensely. L told him that he had nothing to apologize for and kissed him back. 

Their relationship took off from there. A week after they kissed, they started a flirty conversation and it got heated fast. Long story short, that night it was the first time that they had sex. It was not the last. At first, it was normal, vanilla sex. Things between them, however, were never normal. It started out with light bondage and toys and grew from there. 

About three weeks with them exploring BDSM, L called Light “Daddy” during sex. It was a completely accidental slip and L was humiliated by it. Light, however, seemed to be spurred on by being called Daddy and demanded that L say it again and again.

After that, they had an in depth conversation about their kinks and what exactly they wanted out of this relationship. It was one of the first times that they were completely honest with each other. L did not want to admit all of his kinks. He did not want to admit that the thing he got off the most with was being put in a diaper and treated like a little boy. He did not want to admit that he, the world's greatest detective, got off at being completely hopeless and under the mercy of someone else. He had no problem admitting that he had a praise kink and liked to be tied up (Light had already figured those out.) He admitted that he liked calling his partners Daddy.

"That's not all there is to it, is it?" Light had asked him. It was not the first time that he cursed Light's apparent ability to read his mind. 

"No," L had begrudgingly muttered, looking anywhere but Light. 

"What else is it, L?" Light had asked. 

It took a few more prompts to get L to spill all of his secrets involving his kink. Light was surprised. He had heard of this type of thing before, but he did not expect L to be into it. Light told L that he had never done this type of thing before but he was willing to try it with L. 

Light being Light had to research all aspects of what L was into. They also had more conversations about more specifics, their limits, and safe words. The conversations were mainly Light asking L questions and L answering them. Sometimes they were slightly embarrassing. 

"So, how do you normally get off?" Light had asked. He had not managed to make L blush during this conversation but that got him (who knew that L could be such a purde.)

"How do you get off?" L had asked back.

Light had been very tempted to say 'asked you first' but he answered truthfully, "by thinking of you." 

That answer had only served to make L blush deepen, "shut up." 

"Don't tell me to shut up, it's the truth," Light had smirked, "are you gonna answer now?"

"Normally, I get off while in a diaper and I hump my pillow," L had muttered, looking away from Light. 

"That's not that embarrassing," Light had told him. 

"Says you," L had said.

Unfortunately, Light learned very early on what was the easiest way to make L blush. 

"You said you have a praise kink, right?" Light had asked about four days after their original conversation. 

"Yes," L had said it almost like a question. Then, he saw the look on Light's face, "what are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it," Light had told him.

"That only makes me worry more." 

Later that night Light had asked L to sit in his lap. It was not a strange request, and L had listened. He liked being in Light's lap. 

"My good little boy," Light had cooed in his ear, rubbing up and down his back. 

“Light?” L had questioned, cheeks immediately warming at the words, “what are you doing?” 

“Just telling you the truth,” Light told him, kissing L’s pink cheek, “you are my good little boy,” Light nuzzled into L’s neck, “my sweet boy.” 

L’s jeans were already starting to become tighter at the sweet words. He had known what Light was doing, and he had loved it. “Light,” L whined, squirming on Light’s lap. 

“Aw,” Light had tightened his hold on L so that he could not move too much, “what’s wrong?” 

“You’re embarrassing me,” L whined, hiding his face in his hands, “stop it.” 

“Poor embarrassed little baby,” Light had cooed, feeling L’s hardness against his thigh, knowing that L did not want him to stop. He was enjoying this as much as Light was. “My shy, sweet baby boy.” 

L had let out a low moan, “a-are we doing this?” L had asked. 

“If you want to,” L had asked, “this is all up to do, Baby.” 

“I want to, Light,” L had said, then at the look on Light’s face, changed his title, “Da-Daddy.” 

“Good boy,” Light had praised, making L squirm again, “let’s get started.” 

They had been very cautious that first time. L being a little bit nervous, and Light not wanting to hurt L physically or emotionally. As time went on and they both got more and more comfortable in their roles, and more comfortable in exploring their mutual kinks. 

What they did was not always sexual. L had explained this when they first started what they did. There were times that L just wanted to be taken care of like an actual little kid. He still wanted to wear diapers and have his pacifier, but he also just wanted to cuddle with his caregiver and watch cartoons and play with his baby toys. He wanted to drink from his bottle and not worry about the stresses of his adult life for a few hours. This is when they decided to change Light’s title from Daddy to Dada when he was feeling nonsexual. Sometimes, Light needed to prompt L to relax in that way. It was not secret that L was a workaholic and would not slow down on any of his cases unless he was told to or he crashed. Light did not want L to crash. It was his job as L's caregiver and partner to make sure that he was taken care of when he did not want to take care of himself. Plus, when he did crash into little space like that, he would be so upset and sad. It was much easier to ease him into age regression than to have him crash. 

Much like what Light had to do on L's birthday. 

…

L and Light had been working together for the past month, nearly six months after meeting each other and nearly two months after their first kiss. Light and L slowly came to the realization that they were not just using each other for sex or to fulfill kinks. They realized that they were in love. Late one night, Light would not help but (very quietly) admit that he was the original Kira. Surprisingly, all L said was that he knew and that it was okay. Then, they started actually working together. They were still trying to get Light’s Death Note back. Once they did that, they would focus on getting rid of the Task Force and Misa before taking over the work. 

That, however, was the future, right now, Light was focused on the present. Namely L because he had not relaxed in over two weeks. They had been too focused on tracking down the new Kira to focus on taking care of themselves. They both needed an opportunity to relax and not work for a little bit. Light, of course, realized this and had no problem admitting it and wanted to do it. Light, however, knew that there was no way that L would want to do that, so he needed to initiate it. Light had no problem in initiating it, especially since it was Halloween, L’s birthday. Light had already convinced L to let the task force go early that day for the holiday. Now, all he needed to do was initiate L’s regression. 

“Hey, Baby,” Light said, closing the short distance between them. 

L gave a hum of acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off of his computer. 

“I think that it is time to take a break. At least for a little bit,” Light said, placing his hand on L’s shoulder. 

“I’m in the middle of something,” L said, “I can’t take a break right now.”

“What you are working on will be there when you come back,” Light told him. 

L knew that he was right, but he was feeling too stubborn at the moment to listen to him. So, L shook his head. 

“Nope, you don’t get to say no,” Light said, putting his hands on his hips, “it’s break time.” 

Light sighed as L ignored him. L was way too stubborn for his own good sometimes. “Okay, you leave me no choice.” 

“Hey!” L whined as Light put one arm under his knees and one arm under his shoulders and lifted him, “put me down.” L did not squirm too much in Light’s arms, knowing from experience both that Light would not purposefully hurt him and that it hurt if Light dropped him.

“Look at me,” Light demanded once they were in the elevator, looking down at the smaller man in his arms. L listened, looking up at Light with a pout on his face. “You need to take a break, Baby Boy. You have been running for the past four days on very little sleep. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard.”

“B-But I want to keep working,” L said, rubbing his eyes. He did not want to admit it, but Light was right. He felt exhausted and there was a side of him that just wanted Light to take care of him. L wanted to give into that side of him. He wanted to let Light to take control. But he could not. He needed to keep working. Light tried to explain to him that it was not healthy and that he needed to let himself take a break. It was a hard thing for L to believe because all of his life he was told that he needed to work more and harder. Light, however, told him that it was okay to take a break and relax. It was okay to not work for a little bit. That it was okay to have someone look after him in the way that he wanted, whether sexual or non sexual. L had never had anyone say or do these types of things that Light would do for him. L was lucky, he could recognize that. If one thing happened differently, everything in their relationship could be different. 

“I know that,” Light told him, “but the work is always going to be there. We only have limited time to spend together.” 

That was all Light needed to say to convince L to take a break. L nodded, “o-okay,” L allowed himself to relax into Light’s chest, “but will you put me down?” 

“No way,” Light told him, knowing that L did not really want him to put him down. L loved being carried too much to want to be put down. Light rearranged L in his arms so that he was on one hip instead of in a bridal hold. L instantly buried his face in Light’s shoulder. He liked being carried like this. He felt that side of him nag him again, this time louder. 

“My good little boy,” Light praised him, causing L to melt, “will you let me take care of you? It is your birthday. Can I take care of you?” 

L nodded, “please.” 

Light smiled and kissed the side of L’s head, “I’m right here, Baby Boy.” 

As Light walked into their room, he asked, “do you want a diaper?” 

“Yeah,” L nodded, “and fuzzy.” 

“Your blankie or sleeper,” Light asked as L called both his blankie and fuzzy sleepers fuzzy.

“Both,” L answered with a smile, his thumb traveling to his mouth. He could feel himself slipping, and he tried not to fight it. 

Light smiled, placing L on the carpeted floor, “lets get your sleeper on before we get your blankie, but first I need the key.” 

L reached into his pocket to pull out the key to the handcuffs and handed it to Light. Normally, L would take the cuffs off, but that was Light’s job right now. 

“Thank you, Baby,” Light said, taking the key and uncuffing them, “let’s get out of these yucky big boy clothes.”

“No more big boy clothes?” L asked, lifting his hips so that Light could pull down his pants. 

“Nope, not until tomorrow,” Light told him, “do you know why.” 

“Because I’m supposed to be your baby,” L whispered as he sucked his thumb in his mouth, suddenly feeling shy.

Light smile, ignoring L sucking his thumb for now. He would worry about that after he changed his baby. “My smart baby boy,” Light praise, enjoying the small, shy smile that came to L’s face. 

“My good, Sweet Boy,” Light continued, “lift your hips.” 

When L lifted his hips, he slid the diaper under his bottom. He kept up the whispered praise, knowing that it would send L into little space faster than anything else. Luckily, Light was right and by time he was changed, L was fully in his little space. 

“Dada,” L cooed when his Dada picked him up again, clenching his Dada’s shirt. 

“Dada’s got you, Baby,” Light assured, rubbing his baby’s back, “do you want your paci, blankie, and Yuri?” 

“Yeah. Paci and blankie and Yuri,” L nodded, already reaching out for his old baby blanket. It was a plain yellow baby blankie with a little duck on the corner. It was faded and had a few frayed ends from its years by L’s side, but L loved his blankie so much. 

“I got your blankie, Baby,” Light handed his baby the small blankie. L cooed and cuddled the blankie into his chest. Light also picked up L’s stuffed bunny and handed him to his baby. 

“Thank you, Dada,” L thanked, “paci now?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get your paci, Baby Boy,” Light said, going to L’s bedside table to retrieve the desired item. He pressed the pacifier to his baby’s mouth and L suckled it into his mouth with an appreciative hum. 

“So, Dada has a few presents for you,” Light told him.

“Presents? Why?” L asked, cocking his head in confusion. 

“Because it’s your birthday,” Light told him, knowing that L never had a normal birthday, “little boys get presents on their birthdays.” 

“Really?” L asked. 

“Yes, Baby, really,” Light assured, a little bit sad that L did not seem to understand any of this.

Light then carried L into the living room, “wait right here, Baby Boy,” Light told him, placing his baby on the couch, “I’m going to get your presents.”

“O-Okay,” L nodded, waiting patiently for his Dada to get his gifts. He had to admit that he was very interested in what his Dada got for him. 

After a couple of minutes, Light came back with three wrapped presents in his hands. He sat next to L on the couch. 

“What’s that?” L asked, pointing to the gifts.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Light asked, handing L one of the wrapped up gifts. 

“Open,” L smiled, ripping into the wrapping paper to reveal “blocks!” 

“Yeah, Baby, it’s blocks,” Light smiled at his baby’s excitement, “these one’s will light up and make noise.” 

L’s eyes brightened at the information, “wanna play. Wanna play with Dada.” 

“Of course we can play with it,” Light said, “but first lets open the others.” 

“Yeah,” L nodded, “that one,” L said, pointing to the smaller gift is Light’s hand.

“Here you go, Baby,” Light handed the baby the present. 

L gasped as he opened it, “it Dada and me,” he pointed to the picture of him and his Dada. The photo was taken one night when Light wrapped his arm around L’s shoulders, pulled him close and told him to smile before taking a couple of pictures of them. 

“Don’t worry, L, the pictures will be safe. I just wanted a couple pictures of my boyfriend,” Light had explained and reassured. 

L had believed him and trusted him. 

“Yeah, it is a puzzle,” Light explained. 

“Puzzle of Dada and me,” L smiled. He liked it! “Does puzzle with Dada.” 

“After you open the last one,” Light told him, handing L the last present.

“It’s heavy,” L said, “why heavy?” he looked at Light with questioning eyes. 

“Open it and find out,” Light said, “you’ll like it, I promise.” 

“Okay,” L said, tearing the wrapping paper, “it’s a blankie,” L sad when he unwrapped the last present. He felt the blue knitted blanket and smiled, “it’s soft.” 

“It’s a weighted blanket,” Light told him, “I know that you wanted one.” 

L’s eyes whined in surprise at the realization and smiled, “thank you, Dada!” L tackled his Dada in a hug, holding him in a tight hug. 

“You’re welcome, Baby Boy,” Light said, hugging L back just as tightly, feeling L’s tears soak his shirt, “why are you crying, Sweet Boy?” 

“Dada nice,” L sniffled, rubbing his eyes and suckling on his pacifier hard, “love Dada.” 

“I love you too,” Light told him, knowing why L was so overwhelmed by his emotions right now. Not only was he tired, but he was not used to most normal kindness. He was not even used to getting presents for his birthday. “Dada loves you.” 

“Thank you, Dada,” L thanked, “likes it,” he pointed to his gifts. 

“You’re welcome, Baby,” Light patted the baby’s back, “do you wanna play?” 

“Yeah,” L nodded, “wants covered,” L said lifting his new blankie. 

“Okay, Dada will cover you up,” Light said, covering his baby with his weighted blanket, causing L to melt into his Dada’s chest. He loved the weight and pressure of his new blankie. It felt so nice. 

“I likes it,” L cooed.

“I’m happy that you like it, Baby Boy,” Light smiled. Light allowed the baby to cuddle into his side, enjoying holding the baby for a few minutes. 

“Do you wanna play now, Baby Boy?” Light asked. 

“Yeah,” L nodded, “wants to do puzzle with Dada.” 

“Okay, let’s do the puzzle, Baby Boy,” Light smiled, “lets go to the kitchen table. 

The rest of the day was spent either playing with L’s new toys and watching L’s favorite movies while snuggling. 

“Bestest day ever Dada,” L smiled sleepily at the end of the day. 

“Dada’s so happy that you enjoyed today,” Light said, “I liked today too.” 

“Loves Dada,” L snuggled into his Dada’s side. 

“Dada loves you too.”


	3. C- Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes L wants to be a pretty little girl for his daddy. Thankfully, his daddy loves it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make this clear, L is a cis man in this fic. This chapter is about crossdressing and roll playing, and has nothing to do with L gender identity.

Most of the time, L wanted to be a little boy when he was playing or regressing. He wanted to play with his blocks or cars. He wanted to run around (sometimes to brat his Daddy). He wanted to dress like a little boy. He wanted to be called a little boy or a good boy or a baby boy. But, sometimes, he wanted to be treated like a little girl. He wanted to dress up like a little girl in dresses and skirts, and he wanted to play with baby dolls and other girly things. He wanted to be called princess and a good girl and baby girl. It was one of his more embarrassing kinks (though L though that all of his kinks were embarrassing to some degree), and he always approached his partners with caution when he told them about it. Some of them made fun of him for it or tried to make him do it more than he wanted to once they found out about it. 

L had to remember that Light was not like that and took all of L’s kinks in stride and was willing to try anything at least once as L did for him. So, L reasoned, it should be fine. Light did tell him to come to him with anything and that he would never hurt or demean L for his kinks. 

With these thoughts going through his mind, L gathered the courage to approach Light. 

“Hey, Light, can we talk, please?” L asked one afternoon when they were up in their room on their lunch break. Their lunch breaks were two hours and normally involved some sexual thing happening, but, unfortunately, that would not be today. 

“Sure, Babe, what is it?” Light asked, knowing that when L asked to talk about something it was normally about a scene or something that made him a bit uncomfortable. Light wondered if there was something in their last scene that made him uncomfortable. 

“Uh, I-I have to tell you something,” L said, rubbing his feet together, suddenly nervous again. He knew that Light would not yell at him or be mean to him because of this, but the bad experiences of the past made him so anxious that his chest was becoming tight. 

Light, noticing L’s nervousness, said, “c’mere, Baby,” patting his lap, knowing that L would feel more comfortable in his lap where he could feel Light but did not have to look at his face. L practically jumped into Light’s lap and cuddled into his chest. Light smiled into L’s hair and wrapped his arms around L’s waist. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” Light asked, rubbing up and down L’s back. L nodded in response, “then tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours.”

“It’s a kink,” L muttered against Light’s chest, wishing that Light could read his mind so that he did not have to say it out loud. Unfortunately, that was not one of Light’s superpowers. 

“What is it, Baby?” Light asked, patient as ever. 

“Crossdressing,” L muttered.

“What about crossdressing?” Light asked, knowing that with most of L’s kinks, it went deeper than it came across at first. 

L decided to rip it off like a band aid, “I-I wanna act like a little girl sometimes. I want to wear dresses and blouses and skirts, and I want to play with dollies and baby dolls, and I just want to be pretty and be called a princess and… stuff.” 

Light took in all of the information, then smiled. He was not expecting this to come out of L, but he stopped being surprised by the older man a while ago. Of course, he was willing to try it with L. They would need to talk about it a little more, but it sounded like everything would be like a typical scene, but L wanted to be treated like a little girl instead of a little boy. That was definitely something that he was willing to do with L. 

“L, Baby, look at me,” Light said, cupping L’s chin and lifting his head up. Their eyes met before Light continued, “we’ll need to talk about this a little bit more, of course, but we can try it. You don’t want to do this all the time, do you?” 

“No,” L shook his head, “just every once and a while.”

“That’s fine, L, there is nothing to be embarrassed or nervous about,” Light said, holding L a little tighter. 

“Thank you, Light,” L said, nuzzling into Light’s neck. 

“You’re welcome, Baby,” Light smiled, kissing the top of L’s head. He then pushed L’s head off his shoulder so that he could kiss his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. The small kisses got the reaction he was looking for, L let out small giggles that melted Light’s heart. Once he was done kissing L’s face, he kissed L’s lips. They broke apart and L smiled lovingly down at Light and kissed him deeply. 

“Unfortunately,” Light muttered against L’s lips, “we need to get back to work.”

L pouted, tightening his hold on Light, “no fair.” 

Light chuckled at the childish actions, “I know, Baby, but at least it’s the Task Force's weekend off.” 

“Yeah,” L nodded in agreement. A full weekend of play is just what he needed. 

“Babe, you got to get off my lap,” Light prompted, patting L’s back. 

L looked up at Light with his puppy dog eyes. He then said, in a slightly higher pitched voice, “carry me, please.” 

Light sighed in false annoyance, “you’re a big baby,” he teased with a smirk, knowing what L’s response would be. 

“Yes, I am a big baby,” L smiled, then pouted when Light did not make a move to pick him up, “please carry me, Light.” 

Light sighed again, “if I must,” he said, easily picking up the smaller man and carrying him, “you’re lucky I love you.” 

L chuckled against Light’s shoulder, “I know, but you love it.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Light said with a smile, kissing the tip of L’s nose. 

“I love you, Light,” L said, looking up at the younger man. 

“Love you too, Baby,” Light said back, kissing him one last time, “you got to go down.” 

“Fine,” L reluctantly agreed to be put down.

“Good boy,” Light whispered in his ear, kissing right behind it, causing L to blush. 

…

The next three days were spent talking about the scene. They searched the internet for a while for things that they needed for the scene (clothes, diapers, pink bottle, pink pacifier, and diaper cover). Light looked for other things and bought L some toys and extra things that L mentioned that he wanted but they did not look for. They would be nice gifts for his little girl. 

On Friday, they went to bed, knowing that they would start their scene the next morning. 

“Hey, Baby,” L heard Light say the next morning. L yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Light’s smiling face. He gave a tiny, sleepy smile back. “Morning, Baby.” 

“Morning, Li-Daddy,” L stammared, forgetting for a second that they were in a scene and he was supposed to call Light Daddy. It could take a while after they began a scene for him to fall completely into little space but Light understood. 

“Are you ready to get dressed?” Light asked, rubbing L’s arm, 

L nodded, “yes, Daddy. Want my new dress, please.” 

“Of course, I’ll get you your pretty dress,” Light said, “you stay here,” 

“Pretty dress,” L muttered to himself, his smile getting bigger. 

“That’s right, Baby Girl,” Light said, getting L’s dress, diaper, wipes, baby powder, diaper cover, and pacifier. 

L squirmed when he saw Light gather all the things that they would need for now. He knew that Light would want him to be calm, so he tried to relax the best he could. 

Light ignored L’s squirming for now and said, “let’s change your wet diaper then we can get you into your pretty dress.” 

“Want it,” L said with a smile, reaching for his dress.

“Wait,” Light scolded, pushing L’s arms down, “diaper first.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” L said, holding Yuri to his shirtless chest so he was not tempted to reach for his dress. 

“Good Girl,” Light said, as he got L’s new diapers, “now lift your hips for Daddy.” 

L lifted his hips for his Daddy, “pr-pretty diaper,” L whispered. 

“I know it is, isn’t it, Baby?” Light asked, spreading out the diaper. The diaper was mostly white with tiny pink ducks, rattles, teddy bears, pacifiers, bibs, bottles, diaper clips, and hearts designs. The sides were pink with white letters that said “baby.” It was L’s favorite when they were looking for diapers online. 

Light then untapped L’s old diaper and peeled it off of him. Light decided to ignore L’s half hard cock for now, though he would need to take care of that before they moved forward with what he wanted to do. 

“Lift up, Baby,” Light instructed, pulling the wet diaper out from under his baby. He then wiped L’s diaper area down, paying extra attention to his cock. L shuttered and squirmed at his Daddy teasing him, feeling himself grow harder. 

Suddenly, Light stopped and placed the dirty wipes on the used diaper before throwing it away. He picked up the new diaper and asked L to lift his hips again. L listened to his Daddy and lifted his hips. Light then reached over to his bedside table so that he could pull out the lube and a silver jeweled butt plug. 

“What are you doing, Daddy?” L asked, shivering at what he knew what Light was going to do. 

“I need to make sure that your pussy is all stretched out for me, Baby Girl,” Light told him with a smirk, “your little pussy is very tight, and Daddy does not want to hurt you.” 

L held his bunny tighter, “no owies.” 

“No, Sweet Girl, Daddy won’t hurt you. Unless, of course, you want that,” Light looked up at his baby. With this being new territory, they more than likely would not do any impact play aside from little love taps. 

“Don’t want that, Daddy,” L said, shaking his head. 

“You better be a good little girl, then,” Light threatened playfully. 

“I will be a good girl, Daddy, I promise,” L told him, wide eyes telling Light that he would try his best to keep that promise.

“Good girl,” Light praised, kissing L’s lips, “now let’s keep going, okay?” 

L nodded his consent. 

Light poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbed his hands together to warm it up, knowing that L hated cold lube and would tense up if he tried to penetrate him with cold lube. 

Light used his first finger to tease L’s entrance, not pushing in yet. L whined, squirming. He wanted that finger inside of him now. 

“Shh, Baby,” Light whispered, kissing his baby’s tummy, “keep being a good girl for Daddy and relax.” 

L took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing deeply into the mattress for his Daddy. Light rewarded his baby for listening by slowly pressing his first finger into L’s hole. For now, he focused on stretching the tight ring of muscle. He would find L’s sweet spot in a few minutes. 

L moaned as he felt Daddy’s finger slide into him. He focused on relaxing his muscles to make everything easier for his Daddy. 

“Good little girl. Such a good little girl for Daddy. Look, even your pussy is being good for me.” Light praised, causing L to moan, cheeks turning red. 

“Daddy,” L moaned when his Daddy pushed a second finger into his bottom. 

“There you go, Baby Girl,” Light said, smiling at his baby’s reaction. L was always so sensitive, and Light loved it. Light knew how to get a true reaction from his baby. Light crocked his fingers in just right to rub against L’s prostate. L gasped and moaned as pleasure zapped through his body. 

“Looks like I found you, Baby,” Light teased, pressing harder onto L’s sweet spot. L gasp and moaned. He squirmed to get his Daddy’s fingers where he wanted them. He whimpered when Daddy circled around his prostate, feeling his cock grow hard. 

Light gave L’s prostate a break, causing L to whine and whimper at the loss. “Daddy, please.” 

Light chuckled at the plea, “aw, are you desperate already, Baby Girl?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” L whimpered, wanting that sensation back again, “please.” 

“Patience, Baby,” Light told him, “Daddy will make you feel good if you are a patient little girl.” 

L pouted and squirmed, trying his best to be patient for his Daddy. ‘Be good for Daddy,’ L thought to himself, ‘be good.’

“Good girl,” Light whispered into L’s ear, voice sounding like honey, “Good and patient little girl.” 

L whined and turned his head toward his Daddy, “kissy, Daddy, please.”

“Cute baby girl,” Light chuckled, kissing the baby’s lips and grabbing L’s jaw with his free hand. He worked a third finger into L. Light knew that L was more than loose enough to handle the plug, but he promised to make his baby feel good if he was patient. So, Light crocked his fingers again to push against his prostate. L whined against Light’s lips. The more that his Daddy pressed and rubbed his prostate, the harder he got. Pleasure zap through his whole body. It felt so good!

“Daddy, Da-Daddy, please,” L begged, squirming and babbling against his Daddy. 

“Please what, Baby Girl?” Light asked, even though he knew what L was begging for. He wanted to hear it. 

“Please, Daddy, please. Want cummies,” L begged, looking up at his Daddy with pleading eyes. 

“Does your naughty little clit need to make cummies, Baby?” Light asked, smirking when L shuttered. 

“Yes, Daddy,” L nodded, “please, please cummies.” 

“Say it, Baby,” Light asked, “Say ‘let my naughty clit make cummies, Daddy, please.’”

“Please, Daddy. Please let my naughty clit make cummies, Daddy, please. Please,” L begged, growing so desperate that it was nearing painful. He pushed down on the fingers against his prostate. He needed to cum so bad.

As soon as L was done pleading, Light grasped his cock, causing L to shout and spasm. He nearly came in that moment, but he held back until Daddy whispered, “make cummies for Daddy, Baby Girl.” At the permission, L shouted as he came hard. L whimpered and shook through his orgasm. 

Light cooed into L’s ear as he came, working L’s cock and ass through his orgasm. “Good Girl. Good Girl for Daddy.” 

L whined at the words before collapsing onto the bed. 

“What a messy little baby girl,” Light cooed, dipping his first finger into the mess of cum on L’s tummy. L whimpered as his Daddy licked his finger clean. Why did his Daddy have to be so hot? 

“It seems like my little baby girl is still too little to control herself, hmm, Baby?” Light asked, “perhaps Daddy needs to help you control it.” 

L looked up at his Daddy with confusion in his eyes. He did not know what his Daddy was talking about, but he was not going to protest yet. 

“Let’s get you clean first, Baby Girl, then we can continue, okay,” Light said, looking at his baby for any signs that L was uncomfortable. He did not seem to be uncomfortable right now. So, Light cleaned his baby up before lubing up the butt plug and easing it into his baby’s hole. L sighed at the feeling of being so full. It felt so good. It was not as good as his Daddy, but it would satisfy him for now. 

“Now, Daddy needs to go get something, Stay right here,” Light said, patting L’s tummy. 

L made a noise of confusion, not understanding why his Daddy did not tape up his diaper. He wanted his diaper on and his pretty dress on and he wanted to cuddle with Daddy. Daddy told him that he bought him little girl toys. L wanted to play with his little girl toys. “Daddy?” L asked, confusion in his tone. 

“Daddy is right here,” Light said, walking back over to L with something pink in his hands.

“What’s that, Daddy?” L asked, not knowing what his Daddy was holding. 

“It’s a cage, Baby Girl,” Light told him, searching his face for understanding, which he got, “it won’t let your little clit get naughty. Unless Daddy wants your clit naughty.” 

L nodded his understanding. 

“Is this okay, Baby?” Light asked, needing to know if L was okay with this. They have used a cock cage before during play for short periods of time. They did not talk about this, however, and just because L did not protest does not mean that he was not uncomfortable. Sometimes, L went limp and looked comfortable when he was uncomfortable with a situation. It was better to be safe than sorry.

“Yes, Daddy,” L nodded, knowing that his Daddy knew his limit and would not push past it without checking in first. “It’s okay.”

“Thank you, Sweet Girl,” Light said, kissing his baby on the forehead. Light quickly put on the cage, being careful not to pinch the delaget organ. 

"There we go, Sweet Girl," Light said, patting L's newly caged cock, "does that feel okay?" 

"It's fine. Heavy," L told him, getting used to the weight on his penis. 

"Yeah, it's going to be heavy for a while, but it doesn't hurt, does it," Light asked. 

"No, it's no owies, Daddy," L assured his Daddy. It did not hurt, it just felt weird. 

"That's good, Baby Girl. Let's get your diaper on then we can get you the rest of the way ready," Light told him.

"Pretty dress," L pointed to his dress.

"Yes, Baby, we'll get your pretty dress soon," Light told him, "first the diaper and diaper cover."

L nodded. 

Light first sprinkled baby powder around L’s diaper area, rubbing it in slowly. L squirmed under his Daddy’s hands. Light smiled at his baby’s reaction to his hands. “Good girl. Let’s get this diaper on,” Light told him as folded the diaper around L’s genitals and taped it up quickly. 

“Cover next. We don’t want any leaks, do we?” Light asked. 

“No. No yuckies, Daddy,” L shook his head. He knew that if he were getting a diaper cover, that Daddy was planning to keep him in this diaper for a long time. L was not going to complain. 

“That’s right, Baby Girl,” Light told him, “that’s my smart little girl.” 

L smiled shyly at the praise and lifted up his hips when Daddy asked him. He had not felt so pretty in so long. He could not wait to get his dress on. 

Light could feel L’s eagerness to get his dress on, but Light wanted to enjoy just having L in his diaper and cover. He loved it when L was only in his diaper or his diaper and diaper cover. He looked so cute like that. Light especially wanted to enjoy it now. So, he asked L to stand up. 

L, eager to get his dress on, hopped up and stood in front of his Daddy with Yuri still in his arms. He looked over at his dress. He wanted Daddy to put it on him and he was about to vocalize that again before his Daddy said, “turn around for Daddy.” 

L cocked his head to the left. He attempted a spin (that was normally what his Daddy meant when he asked him to turn around) but Daddy stopped him gently with his hand on his hips when his back was to his Daddy. 

“Daddy?” L questioned and looked over his shoulder at his Daddy who was still sitting on the bed. 

Light smiled at his baby then turned his attention to L’s bottom. The diaper cover was mostly white with four layers of light pink little ruffles of the top. Light then fluffed the ruffles. “Look at this cute little butt,” Light teased gently, patting L’s diaper clad bum. 

L squeaked as the pats put more pressure on the butt plug in his bottom. “Daddy,” L whined, covering his now red face with his bunny. 

“What is it, Baby?” Light asked, noticing L hiding his face into his bunny, “is Daddy embarrassing you?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” L whispered, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“It’s the truth,” Light said in a slightly higher pitched, enthusiastic tone of voice, “you have a cute little butt and it’s just made cuter by the diaper cover. It even has a little bow,” Light poked the bow, patting his bottom again.

L’s cheeks grew darker and he whined at the words and actions. While it was a little bit embarrassing when Daddy talked to him like that, he loved it and never wanted his Daddy to stop. 

“Aw, Baby Girl,” Light chuckled, pulling his baby into his lap. L immediately buried his face into his Daddy’s neck and clinged to his Daddy’s shirt. “Embarrassing you is so easy.”

L whimpered, but he did not protest. His Daddy knew exactly how to embarrass him without overdoing it and being mean. L loved it.

L squirmed on his Daddy’s lap, then felt his Daddy’s hardness poke his thigh, “Daddy has a problem,” L observed. 

“Yes, Daddy does have a problem,” Light said, rolling his hips against L, “can you help Daddy with his problem after we get your pretty dress on?”

“Yes, Daddy,” L said eagerly, all embarrassment forgotten about. He hooked his finger around his lip, “can I please help you, Daddy?” 

“Thank you for wanting to help me, Sweet Girl,” Light said, kissing his baby’s cheek, “lets get your dress on first, Baby.” 

“Yeah, I want my dress, Daddy, please,” L practically squealed. He wanted his dress on so bad. 

“Okay, stand up for Daddy first,” Light told him, patting him bottom to prompt him to stand again, “good girl,” Light praised when L listened to him. 

“My pretty dress,” L gave a small smile as Light grabbed his dress. 

“Yeah, Baby Girl, your pretty dress,” Light said, unzipping the dress, “step in, Sweet Girl,” Light said, L listened to his Daddy, holding onto his Daddy’s shoulder for balance. His diaper was so thick that it messed with his ability to balance and he knew that he would waddle when he walked. Light pulled up the dress and worked his arms into the long sleeves.”Turn around for Daddy,” Light told him, “good girl,” Light praised when L listened to him. He zipped up the dress and asked Light to turn around again.

“Pretty, Daddy,” L whispered shyly, nibbling on his finger. He looked down on his dress. The top was lacy. The trunk had a thicker white fabric under the lace so that it was not see-through. The arms, however, were a very see-through lace with a flower like pattern. The skirt came down about mid thigh and was pick and fleece. It had a white trim at the bottom with a thicker trim about an inch from the bottom that was also white. On the top there were two big, pink bows that L loved. 

“It is very pretty, Baby Girl,” Light said, “but not prettier that you.”

“Th-thank you, Daddy,” L said. L then looked down at Daddy crotch, which was obviously tented. “Daddy still has a problem,” L whispered, looking down at the floor. 

“Yes, I do,” Light said, pulling his baby closer to him, “and didn’t my baby girl say something about helping me with my problem.”

“Yes, Daddy, I wanna help, please,” L said, he really, really wanted to help his Daddy with his problem. He loved helping his Daddy with his problems. 

Light kissed his baby on the lips, “okay, Baby Girl, on your knees in front of Daddy.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” L replied, dropping to his knees in one well-practiced movement, “I wanna- I wanna taste you, Daddy, please.” 

“Pull down Daddy’s pant’s, Baby Girl,” Light ordered, “and you can have your taste.” 

L nodded, licking his lips. He unbuttoned and unzipped his Daddy’s pants. Light lifted his hips to help his baby take off his jeans. “Take off Daddy’s underwear too, Baby.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” L whispered and listened to his Daddy, pulling down his underwear. He licked his lips again when he saw his Daddy’s cock stand up in front of his face. 

“Good Girl,” Light whispered, “you want Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Daddy, please,” L pleaded, looking up at his Daddy with begging eyes. 

“How could I deny my Sweet Girl when she asks so nicely,” Light asked rhetorically, “Yes, baby have your taste.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” L said, kissing the tip of his Daddy’s cock, knowing that his Daddy liked to be teased a little bit at the beginning. He then licked his Daddy from base to tip, causing his Daddy to groan. L giggled at the groan. 

“You like teasing your Daddy, don’t you?” Light asked, wanting that sweet mouth on his cock already. 

“Yes, Daddy,” L whispered, deciding to brat his Daddy a little bit, “it’s funny.” 

Light pulled on L’s hair harshly. L gasped at the rough treatment, trying to keep the smile off of his face. 

“I don’t think you’ll find it very funny if you earn a spanking, Little Girl,” Light threatened with a smirk. If L wanted a spanking, Light would happily oblige, and L knew what he had to do if he wanted one. 

“N-No, Da-Daddy, I don’t wanna spanking,” L whimpered, shaking his head. He really did not want a spanking right now. Maybe later, but not right now. 

“Then you better show Daddy that,” Light said, letting go of L’s hair. 

L nodded, knowing just what his Daddy wanted. He took the tip of his Daddy’s cock in his mouth and suckled like he would on his pacifier. This got the reaction that L knew it would, his Daddy groaned again. Daddy’s hands went to his hair and grasped it gently, encouraging L further down his cock. It did not take too much encouragement and L relaxed his throat to take Daddy all the way to the root. L swallowed around his Daddy. 

“What a good girl, making Daddy feel so good,” Light murmured, scratching gently on L’s scalp. 

L moaned in response, bobbing up and down on his Daddy’s cock and hollowing out his cheeks. 

“Fuck,” Light cursed, bucking his hips up, “that mouth of your’s, Baby. It feels so good to Daddy.” 

L felt his cock attempt to grow hard, but the cage stopped it. It was not painful, but uncomfortable and there was pressure against his head. L moaned at the sensation. He liked it a little bit. It was a reminder of how much control Daddy had in this situation. L loved feeling like he had no control for once. It almost made him feel light headed with pleasure. 

“Oh, Baby, you're going to make Daddy cum,” Light said, hips bucking without him thinking about it. 

L could feel his Daddy throb in his mouth and he knew what was about to happen. He sucked his Daddy all the way down and sucked hard once he got there. 

Light shouted as L sucked his orgasm from him, holding the back of L’s head so that he stayed where he was. “Fuck, Baby. Swallow it. Swallow it all, Baby Girl.” 

L would not protest his Daddy order, swallowing down jet after jet of cum. L stayed where he was. He relished in the feeling of his Daddy’s cock against his tongue for a little bit longer until spots started to dance in his vision. He taped three fingers against his Daddy’s leg.

Light felt the tap, and eased L off of his cock. Once off, L took a deep breath, smiling up at his Daddy. 

“Feeling okay, Sweet Girl?” Light asked, running a hand through L’s hair. 

“I feel good Daddy,” L said, nibbling on his thumb, debating saying this next part. 

“What is it, Baby?” Light asked, standing to pull his underwear and jeans back up. 

“M-my clit’s trying to be naughty again, Daddy” L whispered, blushing at the admission. 

Light smirked, “well, it’s a good thing that I have it packaged nice and tight, isn’t it? We don’t want your clit being naughty right now, do we?” 

“No, Daddy,” L shook his head, lifting his arms up, “want up, please, Daddy.” 

“Of course, Baby Girl,” Light said, picking his baby up and onto one hip. L rested his head against his Daddy’s shoulder, sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

“Do you need your pacifier, Baby Girl?” Light asked, pulling L’s thumb out of his mouth. 

“Yes, Daddy, may I have my new one, please,” L asked, smiling up at his Daddy. He really wanted his new pacifier.

“Of course, Baby Girl,” Light said, picking up his baby’s new pacifier. The pacifier was light pink and the button read “Daddy’s Girl.” L already had a blue one that was similar that said “Daddy’s Boy” and L could not resist when he saw this one. 

“Here you go Baby Girl,” Light said, pressing the pacifier against his baby’s lips. L put it into his mouth and suckled. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” L said.

“You’re welcome, Baby Girl,” Light responded, kissing the baby’s cheek, “do you wanna get some breakfast?”

“Yes, Daddy,” L nodded, “I’m hungry.” 

“Yeah, let’s get some food,” Light said, “do you wanna play with some of your new toys while Daddy makes breakfast?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” L nodded with a bright smile, “please.” 

“Let’s go, Baby Girl,” Light said. 

“I love you, Daddy,” L said, taking his pacifier out of his mouth to kiss his Daddy on the cheek.”

“I love you too, L,” Light told him,kissing him on the top of the head, “Daddy loves his baby so, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D- Discipline
> 
> E- Epiphany
> 
> F- Fight (honestly, so excited for this one, I will say
> 
> I have prompts for most of the letters. Not for K, M, R, U, V, X, and Z. If you have a prompt for any of these letters, leave a comment below.


End file.
